


Abril rojo

by narutinachan



Series: Actividades del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, spoiler capítulo extra "Cuídate"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Para la actividad "Festival de Yona" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en Fanfiction para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yona. Contiene spoiler del capítulo extra "Cuídate".¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pudo pasar entre los miembros del Feliz Grupo del Hambrientos después del capítulo extra "Cuídate"? Aquí tienes mi respuesta.





	Abril rojo

Tras el nuevo incidente con las extrañas drogas de la aldea de Hakuryuu, que había provocado que Yona, Kija y Shin-ah se descontrolaran, todos los miembros del Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos parecían haber decidido de forma tácita hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y simplemente retomar su rutina como si nada hubiera pasado; dejando el incidente como simplemente como una anécdota y una de esas cosas raras que en realidad a ellos parecía ocurrirles tan a menudo.

Bueno, todos los miembros menos uno.

Yona no se atrevía a levantar la vista de su propio plato mientras cenaba junto al resto del grupo alrededor de la hoguera.

Estaba tan avergonzada. Por su comportamiento, por haberles causado molestias a todos, pero sobre todo… Sobre todo por las palabras de Zeno que a pesar de haber estado por el influjo de esa droga recordaba con total claridad.

¿Cómo era posible que él supiera todas esas cosas? Ya sabía que en ese tiempo les había estado vigilando a escondidas pero… Había recitado sus palabras de memoria, con tanto detalle como si hubiera estado justo a su lado para ser testigo directo de ello. Por más que ella pensaba no podía desentrañar cómo habría podido estar tan cerca sin que nadie se percatara, semejante habilidad sobrehumana… Pero sobre todo la generaba un asfixiante sentimiento de paranoia. ¿De cuántas más cosas habría sido testigo? ¿Cuántos más de sus secretos sabía sin que ella fuera consciente de ello? Se la venían tantas posibilidades a su mente, cada cual más vergonzosa, que la daba escalofríos pensarlo.

Yona reunió el valor para alzar la mirada y mirar de reojo al dragón amarillo, el cual estaba charlando animadamente con los demás con una brillante sonrisa, como era habitual en él. Sin embargo Zeno, a pesar de su fachada despreocupada, en seguida se percató de que estaba siendo observado y la devolvió la mirada. Ella no pudo más que sonrojarse y volver a bajar los ojos a su plato.

Imposible. Imposible. No podía mirarle, la daba tanta vergüenza que…

Repentinamente una colorida y familiar túnica naranja entró en su campo de visión. La chica fue consciente de que el dragón amarillo se había levantado para sentarse justo en frente de ella, haciendo imposible que le siguiera ignorando; pero aún así ella lo hizo mientras comía apresuradamente de su plato, sin importarla si la consideraban una grosera porque simplemente no podía…

—Lo siento, señorita —habló el rubio interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos y provocando que parpadeara levemente aturdida y finalmente se atreviera a alzar la mirada para ser testigo de la expresión culpable de su compañero que siguió hablando—: Zeno reconoce que tal vez se dejó llevar un poco y habló demasiado. Pero Zeno reitera que no lo volverá a hacer, lo promete —declaró con tono solemne.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la chica se debatía con sus pensamientos y finalmente le respondía:

—Confío en tu palabra, Zeno. Pero aún así… —hizo una pausa mientras se revolvía nerviosamente en el sitio, para luego taparse la cara con las manos para ocultar su creciente sonrojo—. Me siento tan avergonzada que simplemente no puedo ignorar lo que pasó antes.

Ante la admisión de la chica, Zeno suspiró pesadamente pareciendo derrotado mientras Yun le imitaba y Jae-ha se atrevía a dejar escapar una risita. Los demás por su parte parecían confundidos.

—Pensaba dejarlo pasar, pero ahora tengo demasiada curiosidad —declaró Hak—. ¿Qué pasó antes con la princesa exactamente?

—Yo tampoco lo recuerdo bien —añadió Kija, y Shin-ah también asintió en una silenciosa admisión de que le pasaba lo mismo y quería saber.

Esta vez Jae-ha soltó una descarada carcajada a la vez que se acercaba a Hak y le agarraba de los hombros con el brazo con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Quieres saber Hak? Pues digamos que-

—¡No! ¡No lo digas! —exclamó Yona alterada.

—¿Qué problema hay en que se lo digamos, querida? —inquirió el dragón verde aparentando inocencia, pero aún con una sonrisa traviesa que le delataba—. Después de todo él también fue testigo directo de todos esos “interesantes” momentos, ¿no?

—Pero aún así… —se quejó la chica, pero sin saber qué más añadir en su defensa, ya que lo que decía Jae-ha era cierto.

—Ahora realmente quiero saber —intervino Hak por su parte con expresión seria, pareciendo realmente intrigado—. ¿A que “interesantes momentos” te refieres ojos caídos?

—Pues verás… —comenzó el dragón verde haciéndose el interesante.

—¡Por favor, no! —le volvió a interrumpir Yona alterada.

—Jae-ha, detente —intervino Kija—. Si es algo tan comprometido para la princesa, entonces no es algo que deberíamos airear. Ante todo, le debemos respeto a nuestra maestra.

—Eso no es divertido, Kija-kun —se quejó el dragón verde.

—Quiero saber — le secundó la bestia del trueno obstinadamente.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la única avergonzada aquí? —se lamentó Yona por su parte, para luego espetar—: ¡No es justo!

Ante sus últimas palabras Zeno adoptó una pose pensativa mientras todos seguían discutiendo tontamente, para luego finalmente decir:

—Entonces, ¿si Zeno cuenta también cosas vergonzosas de los demás, la señorita se sentirá mejor?

Tras esa pregunta todos se quedaron en silencio impactados, pero no tardaron en reaccionar efusivamente para negarse todos al unísono.

—Esa no es una solución aceptable —declaró Kija.

—¿Quieres traer aún más ambientes extraños a este grupo, bestia? —le echó en cara Yun, que hasta ahora había decidido mantenerse al margen pero ya no se podía callar.

—Está bien, está bien. Dejaremos el tema, Zeno-kun, pero por favor no desentierres más de tus perlas de sabiduría —le pidió Jae-ha, que aunque trataba de aparentar tranquilidad era obvio que estaba nervioso.

—Ahora quiero saberlo todavía más —insistió Hak por su parte, ganándose que el resto le lanzara una mirada fulminante.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —espetó Kija.

—¡No hay que despertar a la bestia, idiota! —le secundo Yun.

—Hay tesoros que es mejor que permanezcan ocultos, Hak-kun, por hermosos y tentadores que puedan parecer —añadió Jae-ha, pero Hak era terco.

—Quiero saber —reiteró la bestia del Trueno, claramente porque subestimaba lo que Zeno pudiera saber de él al no haber sido testigo de los detalles que éste había revelado poco antes.

Los demás quisieron advertirle, pero llegaron demasiado tarde.

Zeno, que en todo ese tiempo no había apartado la mirada de la princesa que había estado debatiéndose silenciosamente, vio el leve asentimiento de la chica. Ella estaba tan desesperadamente avergonzada que, si había la posibilidad de que eso aliviara un poco ese sentimiento, bienvenido fuera. Sin embargo cuando vio la sonrisa ladina que esbozaba el rubio se percató de que tal vez había cometido un gran error. Y efectivamente se desató el Apocalipsis.

—Hum. ¿Por quién debería empezar Zeno? —se preguntó el dragón amarillo infantilmente y con falsa inocencia a la vez que se giraba para encarar a los demás, salvo Hak y Shin-ah que seguía comiendo como si nada, parecían en estado de pánico.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, bestia amarilla! —espetó Yun, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

—Ahora que lo pienso, fue el muchacho el que insistió en que siguiera diciendo cosas vergonzosas de la señorita —señaló el rubio fijando en él su atención.

El muchacho sintió un escalofrío y tenía una amenaza en la punta de la lengua, pero fue interrumpido.

—“Qué molestia, hay cadáveres.” —recitó el rubio repentinamente, desconcertando a todos por su elección de palabras.

Pero Yun, que no por nada era un genio guapo, poco después recordó el momento en el que esas mismas palabras habían salido de su boca. Fue cuando se encontró a Hak y Yona tras su caída del precipicio, a los cuales todavía no conocía. Eso era algo que solo debería saber él, pero al parecer no era así. Pero para haber sido testigo de eso Zeno también debería haber…

—¡Zeno! ¿Realmente era necesario que tu también saltaras del-

Pero la reprimenda que el muchacho había comenzado a soltar por reflejo fue nuevamente interrumpida por Zeno que esta vez recitó tranquilamente:

—“Estoy segura de que puedo satisfacerlo mejor que ella. Olvide a esa mujer y tómeme a mí.”

—¡Ah! Eso- En Awa- —tartamudeó Yona, percatándose de que eso lo había dicho Yun cuando se dejaron capturar por Kum-Ji en Awa.

Yun por su parte se sonrojó furiosamente, pero esta vez no acertó a decir ni una palabra por la vergüenza. Había dicho esas palabras para defender a Yona, y no se arrepentía, pero aún así…

—Oh. Yun-kun, qué atrevido —exclamó Jae-ha por su parte, riéndose descaradamente junto con Hak—. Si me hubieras dicho eso mientras lucías ese hermoso vestido habría caído rendido a tus pies, puede que incluso me hubiera cuestionado mi orientación sexual.

—¡No me alegra escuchar eso, idiota! —se defendió Yun, recuperando finalmente el habla.

—Yo ya creía que estabas abierto a los dos frentes, ojos caídos. Después de todo, en esa época también trataste de seducirme —señaló Hak.

—En ese momento solo estaba tratando de que te unieras a nuestra tripulación, pero… —El dragón verde hizo una pausa mientras miraba a la bestia del Trueno de arriba abajo—. Reconozco que por ti tampoco me importaría hacer una excepción —terminó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pervertido —le echó en cara Hak, a la vez que se apartaba de él en un acto reflejo.

—Tu rechazo me duele tanto, Hak —se lamentó Jae-ha exageradamente.

—¿Por qué no mejor pruebas suerte con la serpiente alvina? —le sugirió Hak—. Él también es tu tipo, ¿no? Después de todo también trataste de seducirle esa vez que tú fuiste drogado.

—¡De ninguna manera! —espetó Kija, apartándose también a la defensiva.

—Bueno, admito que Kija también tiene una hermosura cautivante —declaró tras mirar también al dragón blanco de arriba abajo.

—¡No te acerques a mí, degenerado! —gritó Kija a la vez que se ocultaba detrás de Shin-ah, el cual a pesar del caos seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

—Reconoce que mientras se trate de hacer cosas pervertidas cualquiera te sirve, ojos caídos —intervino Hak.

Jae-ha iba negarlo cuando Zeno volvió a atacar:

—“Tu eres mi mujer ideal, capitana.” —recitó.

Todos se volvieron a quedar en un desconcertado silencio para luego estallar en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, salvo Jae-ha que parecía incómodo aunque claramente tratara de mantener la compostura.

—Así que tu ideal de mujer es una anciana. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ojos caídos — se las arregló para decir Hak en medio de su risa.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Zeno-kun —habló Jae-ha por su parte, centrando su atención en el dragón amarillo e ignorando a los demás—. Pero no es suficiente como para avergon-

—“He caído dentro de esta vasija en la que mi trasero encaja a la perfección y no me puedo mover. ¡Ya no me importa nada!” —recitó Zeno está vez.

Todos cortaron sus risas nuevamente desconcertados, a la vez que esta vez Jae-ha realmente se sonrojaba azorado.

—Ah, eso — habló Kija, recordando que su hermano dragón había dicho algo así cuando le estaban persiguiendo por Awa y se calló del tejado para aterrizar en un jarrón quedando atrapado justo en frente de él. Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada más Hak ya había estallado nuevamente en carcajadas y señaló acusadoramente al dragón verde para luego decir:

—¿Qué tan desesperado estás como para hacerlo también con vasijas, ojos caídos? Vas a conseguir darme lástima.

—El que da lástima aquí eres tú, Hak-kun. Después de todo no tienes el valor de ir a por lo que realmente quieres. A este paso alguien te la podría quitar, ¿qué harás entonces? —se defendió Jae-ha atacando deliberadamente el punto débil de su compañero a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada significativa a la princesa pelirroja.

Hak iba a protestar y Yona a preguntar realmente intrigada a qué se refería, pero Zeno volvió a intervenir:

—“A veces desearía poder atarte.”

Hak se atragantó por la sorpresa, sonrojándose levemente, pero no tanto como Yona, ya que reconoció que su antiguo guardaespaldas le había dicho eso alguna vez, aunque en ese entonces aún no hubiera reconocido sus sentimientos como para verse afectada por ello. Pero ahora…

—Ya sabía que pensabas eso, Hak-kun. Ya no puedes negarlo —se burló Jae-ha.

—¿Le dijiste semejantes palabras irrespetuosas a nuestra princesa? —inquirió Kija, debatiéndose entre si sentirse incrédulo u ofendido.

—¡Tú! —espetó Hak por su parte, lanzándole una mirada fulminante y señalando acusadoramente al dragón amarillo que tenía una descarada expresión de inocencia—. Realmente estabas a-

—“Ahora quisiera morir y ver cuánto más llorarías.” —le interrumpió Zeno, provocando que esta vez Hak se sonrojara completamente, aún así añadió como golpe de gracia—: “Hay algo mal conmigo. ¿Tiemblo de excitación?”

Jae-ha casi se cae de espaldas de la risa y Kija también desmayado por el impacto. Yun tenía la boca tan abierta que a este paso le entraría una mosca y Yona estaba tan sonrojada como su cabello.

—Sabía que querías atarla, pero no que fuera porque te gustara el sadomasoquismo, Hak-kun —habló Jae-ha, cuando consiguió reunir el aliento suficiente para hacerlo.

—¡Deja de decir frases sacadas fuera de contexto! —le echó en cara Hak. Por la forma en la que apretaba su lanza era claro que estaba conteniéndose para no emplearla en algo que no debería.

—Siempre te he respetado por tu devoción hacia la princesa, Hak —comenzó Kija con tono solemne y un desaprobatorio ceño fruncido—. Pero ahora-

—“Toma esto y vete de la aldea. Aprecio tus esfuerzos. Desde ahora, yo seré quién proteja a la princesa, así que puedes irte.” —volvió a intervenir Zeno.

Ahora fue el turno de Kija de sonrojarse.

—Eso fue… Yo todavía no… —comenzó a trastabillar con sus palabras el dragón blanco, buscando desesperadamente una forma de excusarse.

—¿Quién es el irrespetuosos ahora, serpiente alvina? —le echo en cara Hak, aprovechándose del momento de debilidad—. ¿Quién era el que quería echarme a patadas por sus prejuicios.

—¡Tú no eres quién para echarme nada en cara! ¡Tú- ¡Tú- ¡Sadomasoquista! —espetó Kija finalmente, al no ocurrírsele nada mejor.

A Hak se le infló una vena en la frente por el enojo, y finalmente no pudo contenerse más y alzó su lanza contra Kija que la bloqueó con su garra hábilmente.

—¡He dicho que eso es un malentendido, maldita serpiente alvina!

A partir de ese momento empezó una batalla campal, a la que en algún momento se terminó incorporando Jae-ha, y más tarde Shin-ah enojado porque le habían empujado haciendo que se derramara su comida. Yun no paraba de gritar exigiendo que se detuvieran y profiriendo amenazas a diestro y siniestro.

Zeno por su parte ya parecía satisfecho con el caos que se había provocado porque se limitó a reírse descaradamente y animar a miembros del grupo al azar.

Yona no pudo evitar reírse también, ahora mucho más relajada. Definitivamente se encontraba mucho más calmada ahora que ella no era la única cuyas “vergüenzas” habían sido expuestas. Pero…

—Zeno — le llamó la chica, y el rubio se giró a mirarla con una expresión interrogante—. Gracias, ahora ya estoy bien. Pero, por favor, a partir de ahora cumple tu palabra y abstente de decir cosas vergonzosas de los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

El dragón amarillo la dirigió una brillante sonrisa y la respondió:

—Tranquila, señorita. Zeno ha aprendido la lección y a partir de ahora los labios de Zeno estarán sellados —la aseguró, y Yona asintió suspirando tranquila para sus adentros, pero volvió a tensarse ligeramente cuando el rubio añadió—: A no ser que Zeno se vea obligado a revelar algo por alguna circunstancia, por supuesto.

El rubio la dirigió una última sonrisa traviesa para luego girarse nuevamente hacia sus compañeros que peleaban para gritar vítores.

Yona sintió un escalofrío, y se prometió que luego hablaría muy seriamente con los demás. Tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para no volver a despertar a “la bestia”, y estaba segura de que todos estarían concordarían con ella en eso.

Como bien había dicho Jae-ha, había cosas que era mejor que permanecieran enterradas, cuanto a más profundidad mejor. Los secretos que Zeno sabía sobre ellos debían formar parte esas cosas, por el bien de todos.

 


End file.
